Castle: caught
by sailormoonatcj
Summary: Kate is caught cheating on Rick castle, meanwhile castle goes back to New York where he encounters a mysterious lady named Maggie Froster. Rated for language and sexuality
1. Chapter 1

Rick Castle was looking out his window of the loft that he live in as he couldn't wrap his head around the fact that his girlfriend of one year,.Kate Beckett had cheated on him with Eric Vaughn a multi millionaire. He couldn't stop thinking about what had happened as he was sitting around playing a video game, he had decided to go see her.

As he had arrived at the hotel as he went up to the top floor of the hotel sweet. He had knock on the door, but no one answer him; he used the key that he had asked the housekeeper, if he could borrow it and give her a one hundred dollar bill. Opening up the door, he was shocked at what he saw Kate and Eric were kissing.

He saw them making out heavily as they moved away from the front of the room into another room. Castle couldn't look anymore at the scene heading for the elevator as he saw the housekeeper give her back the key. Told her thank you; got on the elevator headed home.

Now here he was staring out the window as it hit morning, he was very hurt and angry. He had enough of dealing with Kate and her baggage as he walked into his bedroom packing up everything that was Beckett belonging up putting them into boxes as he was finished.

He looked at his phone saw Beckett had left him a messages, "Hey Castle, are you coming in today? Castle there a body drop, can you meet us there. Hey Castle, wanna meet us for lunch?"

Rick arrive at the twelfth precinct as he knock at Captain Gates office door, as she open up the door, "look, Mr. Castle I don't have time for any excuse today." As she was about to continue, but she stop dead in her tracks as she saw the tears in his eyes, "Mr. Castle are you okay?" Gate asked with concern.

"Can I talk you for a minute?" As she open her door wider for him to enter as he came in. She shut the door behind him; what he told her next sent shock waves through her; but before he could say more an email had been sent to her computer as she open it up was shocked to see pictures of detective Kate Beckett and Eric Vaughn kissing in front of a window as she saw other pictures of them without there clothes on and them having sex in bed together.

Gate looked at Castle with a heartbreaking expression, "I'm sorry Mr. Castle if you sure about resigning as Beckett partner then I understand completely."

"Yes, good day to you Captain Gates." As he hold out his hand to her both shake hands as he walked out of the twelfth precinct, looking around homicide department. He felt a bit of sadness come over him as he got on the elevator was walking out of the precinct ahead for home, he had some packing to do and a lot of thinking to do as well.

Rick was at home packing up his clothes, computer and cellphone as his mother came in to the room watching him; pack up his stuff, "Rick, honey are you okay?" She asked him.

Rick looked at his mother, "no, mother I wish Kate hadn't had cheated on me."

Martha was in totally disbelief as she was struggling, "Richard, darling are you sure?"

"I'm sure, I saw them kissing and they don't notice me; they move to another room." Rick had tears fallen down his face. "I thought she was the one mother, but I guess I was wrong and I can't stay in New York anymore."

Martha had tears down her face, she thought Kate would have been a good daughter in law. But it broke her heart; but understood her son need to leave home and he need to get away.

About two hours later he was packed and gone as Martha was seating down on the couch. Then there was a breaking need alert, as there was a woman on tv talking, Martha was just letting her mind wonder when she spotted photos of Kate Beckett and Eric Vaughn kissing and having sex in the next room. "Oh, my god. Richard, how could she?"

With Kate

Early that morning

Kate Beckett woke up in bed as she was sitting up; notice she was naked underneath the covers as she looked around notice she was in the hotel sweet. "What, the hell happened last night?" She asked herself, then notice that Eric Vaughn was in bed with her too.

Kate Beckett jump out of bed fast and got dress fast, "oh, my god, how could I have been so stupid." As she sit down cried into her hands and stood up to call Captain Gates to send in more protection for Eric Vaughn. As he woke up and came out of the bedroom with a huge smile on his face.

"Last night was amazing." He says as he sit down right next to her; wrapping a arm around her shoulder. As he kissed her cheek, he notice that Kate had tears in her eyes, "what's wrong?"

Kate was whispering to herself; "last night was a mistake, it shouldn't have happened more importantly I'm in a relationship." As she stood up and grab her stuff as she walked out of the hotel room in regret.

As she got to her apartment took a long hot shower, get out a change of clothes as she got to work and notice that Castle wasn't there yet. As they had a body drop as they got there after three hours Castle don't show up still, she text him and still nothing as he don't show up either.

"Detective Beckett, my office now." As she enter the captain office as she closed the door, took a seat was waiting for the captain.

"Can you explained to me; why a Mr. Castle resign as your partner this morning."

"What?" She asked her like she was in a bad dream.

"Why, I have photos of you in bed with Eric Vaughn kissing and having sex in bed together." Captain Gates turn her computer around for her to see the evidence for herself.

"Oh, god no I don't mean to do that. I wasn't thinking last night, I don't mean to do it." Kate was crying into her hands, screaming and telling herself that she wish had never happened. "Oh, god please help me."

Kate Beckett was back at her apartment wondering how everything got so much messed up. How could she royally fuck up; the best thing that has happened to her. Yet she could understand why she had done it; but unfortunately she did know why she had done it in the first place. Cause she was looking for an out, now she wish turn back time.


	2. Chapter 2

Kate Beckett was living in hell, a reporter was spoken to Eric Vaughn about the pictures of him and a detective. "What, can I say. I'm happy that I got to sleep with Nikki Heat. I'm a luck man, having to get to sleep with the most sexiest of women." He smirk right in front of the camera's.

Kate was crying as she had a feeling, as to why he was smirking, "he knew there were camera's watching them." She whispered to herself.

The next day

Richard Castle had arrived at a hotel for the night as he was in his hotel sweet. He saw the entertainment news, as he saw Eric Vaughn looking at the camera's and waving at them like he had won the grand prize of some kind. He turn off the tv don't wanna look at it or the man who had stolen his girlfriend from him.

As he slept late and wake up the next day, he had a thought that hurt him more then he thought. "Kate, never loved me. All this time I had been a fool and now I don't think I can look at her again, more importantly there is no always with us. It was over for good between them."

One year later

Kate was called to investigate a murder scene as she got there all she could think about was Castle. He had been on her mind lately as he was returning with the last book for the Nikki Heat series. She still felt so bad and guilty for what she had done, how could she fuck up a relationship as good as she had it with Castle.

One year ago

Kate had not seen Rick, Alexis and Martha since the night both women had dropped off all of her things at the front door of her apartment. As Alexis had knock on her door as she open it up; "Alexis, Martha I'm so sorry. I don't mean for any of this to happen I-"

But before she could finished her apologise, Alexis slap hard across the face. "Save it, your apologize. It means nothing, I should have never let my dad get involved with you. How could you be so heart less, he was so in love with you. I grams I need to leave, I can't look at her anymore." As Alexis was walking away from Kate.

Kate had felt her heart break in that moment as she watched Alexis walk away from her too. Now she was face with Martha as she look to the second person who had become like a second mother to her. What a way to mess things up in huge way; but what hurt worst was the disappoint look in Martha eyes.

Martha had tears in her eyes as she spoke, "how could you Kate? My son loved you; this how you pay him back. What did my son do to make you distrust him?"

"He did nothing wrong, I was very happy with your son. I loved him; so much." Kate was crying again as she is trying to breathe.

"If you truly love him; as you say, you do. But there is a difference in loving someone and not loving someone. Your actions spoke louder in words and if you truly love him as you said you did. You wouldn't have cheated on him as you did, so tell me; if you don't wanna hurt him; then why's do it?" Martha was stepping back a little, then turn to leave. "Good bye detective Beckett."

As Martha walked away from her without a backwards glance as she continued on, Kate was having trouble breathing. As she closed the door behind her; as she then felt herself blacking out.

Back to the present

As Kate arrives at the crime scene she saw Ryan and Esposito were talking as they both looked at her. "What, have we got today?"

Ryan spoke, "it looks like our victim was shot at close range. Two gun shots to the heart and another shot in the head killing him instantly."

Esposito had a hand written note I'm big letters, "YOU TOOK EVERYTHING FROM ME."

As Lanie pulled back the white sheet, she gasp out loud. "You, aren't going to believe who it is." As she looked at Esposito, Ryan and Kate.

"Lanie, who is it?" Then all three gasp it was Eric Vaughn dead.

At a bookstore

Castle was getting ready to greet his fans as the rope was pulled back, he had ten fans done when a young woman came up. She was short, but her long legs made her walk tall. As her dark brown hair was a mess of curls, she had on big black sunglasses. She had on black leather pants, black boots, a dark blue top and a brown leather jacket. "Name, please."

"Maggie Froster." She was watching as he wrote something down in her book. "Thank you, Mr. Castle." She walks away from the table, but she can feel his eyes on her body.

Rick was watching as she walked away from the table as she was over to the coffee shop next door. "Excuse me; everyone of you all don't mind waiting longer in line I'm going to get a cup of coffee. If you all stay I'll get you all some treats and I'll stay an hour longer or two." As his fans agreed and he left for the coffee shop and as he looked around find her in line waiting. He need a new story and a new muse, as he was right behind her.

Maggie turn and look over her shoulder, "stalking, me are you?"

Castle smiled his charming smile, "maybe."

Maggie was up to order next, "I like an ice caramel latte with extra whip cream and caramel and a donut."

Castle asked, "ice lattes?!"

Maggie whispers in his ear, "trust me having extra caramel and whip cream make up for it."

As Castle gets in line his says, "I'll have whatever the ladies having."

Maggie order was up and she got her things went to a table, as Rick grab his too and they seat down. She then asked, "I guess this is your last Heat book."

Castle just stated at her for a moment, "yeah, my last book for the series."

As both were talking a special news bulletin was coming on the tv, "multi millionaire Eric Vaughn was find dead early this morning."

As Rick turned back to Maggie, he hears a voice from the past. "Richard Castle, we need to asked you few questions." A sassy voice tell him.

"Just peachy." He says to himself, then says, "this day just gets better and better."

"What, can I do for you; detective Beckett?" His voice was hostile.

"Excuse me. Why is this man been questioned for?" Maggie asked the detective.

"These is none of your business." Beckett was growing anger at the woman.

"It is my business, Nikki Heat." As she stands up as she face Beckett.

"How it any of your business?" Beckett gets in her face.

"This makes it my business, special agent Maggie Froster."


	3. Chapter 3

Kate Beckett was surprised that the woman Rick was sitting with was a special agent. Both women were staring each other down, then Kate asked. "Why, are you here in New York?"

Maggie wasn't liking the detective attitude at all, "I heard there was a good bookstore in town. Went to go check it out, find out the last of the Heat book in the series was on sell. So I brought it; then I wanted a latte and a donut." Maggie was smiling continue on, "then author Richard Castle showed up to talk to me. Who knows why he came here maybe for coffee or the donut, maybe he was curious about me." Maggie was been sarcastic.

Kate was getting fed up with Maggie, how dare she and Castle have coffee together that was there thing. Then she thought was there thing, as she was looking from Maggie to Rick. "You, know what? Richard Castle your under arrest for the murder of Eric Vaughn." She pointed to Ryan and Esposito.

Rick couldn't believe it; just like last time. He thought, but Maggie yelled out.

"Hold it right there!" She was standing in front of Castle, "unless you have an arrest warrant this time around. Last time you got away with it; cause of your old captain. This time around it's not going to happen on my watched." Maggie looked at Ryan and Esposito, "you two have better tell me; do you have an arrest warrant?"

Esposito was quite as he don't answer her; but she turn an angry glare on to Ryan. "No, we don't have an arrest warrant." He answer her.

Maggie was not happy with Ryan and Esposito as they played follow the leader, not questions there lead detective motives on why she changed from asking a man questions about a murder to wanting to have him place under arrest for no reason. That's what happened last time, when Richard Castle had a launch party.

Rick was surprised that someone like Maggie was defending him in front of his ex-girlfriend and ex-friends. He don't count Ryan and Esposito as friend's anymore as he had a feeling they would pick Kate side over his.

Maggie turn to look at Castle, "I hope you don't mind answering some questions about your were about last night and about Eric Vaughn."

Rick was quick to answer, "I don't mind answering some questions." As he was looking at Maggie.

Kate grab his arm, "your, not going anywhere with her." She was angry as the situation as it had blown up in her face.

Rick shake off her hand off his arm, "who are you to tell me? What I can do or not do? In case you forgotten we are not dating anymore, after you betrayed me. Good bye detective Beckett." He walked up to Maggie, "I need to apologize to the book staff and all of my fans before I go anywhere."

Maggie nods her head, "of course Mr. Castle go right ahead. I'll be waiting for you."

"Why, don't you come with me?" Rick asked her.

"Sure I loved too." She grin at detective Beckett before walking out of the coffee shop with Castle.

Kate was angry and piss off, who did that woman think she was to come and took her Castle away from her. But wait a minute she thought they won't together anymore cause of her sleeping with Eric Vaughn.

After five hours Rick had gotten home was very tried as he was getting ready to get a drink. There was a knock on the door as he went to go answer it; he could feel a hit to his face. As the mask figure beat him up and he lost consciousness and blackout.

Maggie was in her hotel room reading the last Nikki Heat book, as she was on chapter seven her phone ring. "Froster?!"

"Yes, there a Richard Castle at the hospital. Who was attacked at his loft this evening, his family is away for the week. Was asking us to call you for him."

Maggie was getting dressed fast as she had on a white sleeveless top, black leather pants and black boots with heels. As she arrived at the hospital was asking anyone which room Richard Castle was in. As she got there notice a doctor and Castle was talking in quite voices. As she got a good look at Castle he had a black eye, spilt bottom lip. A bruise on his cheek and his chest was covered in bruised and down his waist. "Castle, what happened?"

Rick and the doctor turn to look at Maggie, the doctor name is, "Davidson."

Rick was hurting badly at least the beating won't meant to kill him; just to punish him. As he took a deep breath, "I was attacked at my loft after got home. Then I answer my door as I open it, someone was wearing a black ski mask. That person was beating me black and blue and after that I called for an ambulance."

Maggie was looking at the doctor, "what are his injured?"

The doctor looked at Castle, he nod to the doctor. "His injuries aren't serious, he may have a concussion, other then the bruised and spilt lip. He's perfectly healthy and is good to go."

Maggie would have to admit, Castle look very hot without his shirt on. As she help him up, they walk to her car. She drive them back to her hotel room, letting Castle have the couch which had a queen pull up bed in it.

Castle sit down and was taking a long painful breath, "I was surprised to see doctor Davidson took care of me today."

Maggie asked, "why is that?"

Rick wasn't sure if he should tell her or not, but she did stand up for him; "because of what we have in common."

Maggie was curious at this point, "let, me guess it was a woman."

"Yes, it was a woman they were dating at the time I was at my vacation home in the Hampton, working on the next Heat book. But made the mistake of inviting my second ex-wife along." He knew that was a huge mistake with that decision.

"What, does your second ex-wife have to do with this situation." She thought to herself then laugh, "your making sound like detective Beckett was involved." She laughed a little to herself, but stop when the serious look on Castle face stop her laughter. "This isn't a joke." Maggie shake her head, "why, do I have a feeling there more to the story."

Rick grab her hand and said, "there is before she got together with doctor Davidson. There was a robbery detective Tom Demmimg, when they started to date she start to treat me like when we first meet. She was cold, mean and cruel. At times I should have left, but she would flirt but it would go back to her being cold all over again."

Maggie nod, "so you were getting mixed signals that were both hot and cold?"

"Yes, I thought if I stuck around then I could bring down her walls. But she and her boy toy would tell me to get coffee for them like I was there slave. She would leave me out of interrogation suspects with her; sometimes they leave me behind." Castle was just thinking about all of the times he was stupid for staying there to begin with.

Maggie was waiting patiently for him; "I'm surprise you stayed at all. If it were me I would have left."

Castle then went on to say, "at the time I was almost done with both Demming and Beckett. I talk to my poker buddies, they told me I need a break from Beckett and cop work. That finishing up my novel was more important then some detective. So I decide to leave the precinct and Beckett behind, I was ready to leave there for good."

Maggie look at the clock, "why, don't we get some sleep and will finish our talk in the morning."

Castle agreed as he was sleeping on the bed, Maggie was sleeping in her king size bed.

He had been sleeping for two hour's there was a loud knock on the door, Maggie got up out of bed. Then he heard, "what the fuck are you all doing here? " Maggie asked whoever was at the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Rick was wondering who it was this late at night, as he looked saw who was visiting. Then he saw more then one person, it was Kate, Ryan, Esposito and Lanie. That was no surprises those four would follow Kate anywhere, as he was looking at them.

Maggie was wearing a robe, she was clearly angry. "So, I guess you can't go anywhere without your dogs."

Kate was getting angry as well, "don't you talk about my friends that way."

Rick was watching the two women yell at each other, "Castle, why don't you call me?" He heard Kate asked him; "why, don't I call you?"

Maggie was looking at her like she was crazy, had she forgotten that she cheated on him. "Are you fucking crazy? What planet are you from? Cause have you forgotten that you cheated on the man you loved."

Kate was looking at Maggie with a shocked looked on her face. "How do you knew about that?"

Maggie was looking at her like, what the hell look. "It was all over tv. Did you forget that, boy you really are pathetic."

Lanie got right in Maggie face, "don't you spoke to her like that."

Maggie got right in Lanie face, "did your friend not cheat?"

Lanie answered, "yes." Then she looked at Castle to give him a glare but stop. As she saw the big fat lip, bruises on his body.

Rick was feeling a bit sad as he looked at the woman who was once his friend. He had began to wonder if they were really his friend's at all. No one had like him; maybe it was a big mistake in the beginning to get involved with Beckett and her friends. He says, "it was a mistake." He says to himself as he looked at everyone in the room. He put his shirt and shoes on was walking out of the hotel room as he looked at Maggie with sadness in his eyes.

Maggie was watching Castle walk out of her hotel room, as he only looked at her. "Could you all please leave now."

Kate and all of her friends left after that, she wish they hadn't came here.

Maggie felt heart broken for Castle, how that most have felt to have the friends you made leave you.

Rick got back to his loft, when to his office but he open his laptop and start to write. He heard a loud knock on his door, as he got up to answer it. "What do you want Beckett?"

"You! I just want you." As she kissed him; she was surprised he step back from her.

Rick was surprised she had kissed him; but when she kissed him there was nothing but anger and regret. Anger cause she used those same words two years ago, regret he felt like he had betrayed Maggie. That thought surprise him; but she had back him up and stood up for him.

Kate tried again but he grabbed her wrists, "you need to leave Beckett." Rick had a look of anger on his face. "Come on. Rick I need you and you need me too."

Rick open up the door and turn to look at her like she was crazy, "I don't need, neither do I want you in my life." He grab her arm and lead her out of the loft, "please, don't come back here or I'll get a restraining order against you."

Kate was shocked he had threatened to get a restraining order against her.

Rick was back in his office as he heard a door open up, as he saw his mother and daughter enter the loft. "Hello, mother and Alexis." They give him a big hug as they saw him. He had all kinds of questioned tossed at him; as he was making a big breakfast for them.

As he was almost done with breakfast as there was a knock at the door. He got it was surprised, "Maggie, what are you doing here?"

Maggie wasn't sure why she had came at first, but felt she need to. "I was coming by to see if you were okay. I can see I came at a bad time, I'll go."

"Maggie, wait your timing couldn't be better. Please come in and join us." Rick saw his mother and daughter coming up behind him.

"Look you and your family enjoy breakfast, I'll come back anytime." Maggie was about to turn to the elevator. When two voices stop her from taking a step.

Martha spoke, "you most be the young woman my son, told me and Alexis about. We would like it, if you join us for breakfast."

Alexis says, "I'm curious about you, myself."

Rick open the door for Maggie to enter, "come on special agent Froster."

Maggie enter sit at the table with Castle in his family, as she saw the big breakfast he had made.

Martha asked, "so, how did you two meet." As she fix her plate with eggs.

"We meet at my book signing." Rick answers.

"Then he followed me to the coffee shop." Maggie added.

"Intresting, so Maggie what did you think of my son?" Martha asked.

Both Rick and Maggie were staring at each other, looking uncomfortable in that moment. Maggie says, "your son is different. His writing spoke for him; I can tell he put his heart and soul into his writing."

Rick was taking a back, no one had ever said that about his written ever.

Alexis said, "everyone thinks my father is nothing, but a playboy?"

Maggie was looking at Alexis, she had a feeling that she was trying to get her a opinion on her father being in page six. "I don't see a playboy, I do see a family man. I can see how much he care about you and Martha. As for the playboy part it just an image that all it is." Maggie was looking up at Rick, "plus, I think that's what they were expecting out of your father. Cause if a man had been through two divorces and there mind he's a loser. Not worth of love, but to them he's a celebrity and getting bad dirt him is worth it to trash his name all over magazines and newspapers."

Rick was surprised by Maggie and he for some reason he need to knew what she thought of him. "And what do you see?"

"I see a man will do anything to make sure his family is taking care of. But I don't see a celebrity." Maggie was looking into his eyes. "I think when you write, you make sure that your telling a good story. But you love a good story and mystery."

Everyone was silent then Alexis said, "too bad, Beckett don't see any of that." She hiss.

"Alexis!" Rick yelled.

"No, it's fine I understand she's upset." Maggie was looking at Alexis and Martha could see the anger and hurt in Alexis eyes and the sadness and regret in Martha eyes. Beckett hadn't just hurt Castle, she had hurt his whole family too.

Martha was looking at Alexis as she walked away from the table, to her room and shut the door behind her. "I'm so sorry agent Froster."

"No, Martha I can understand that Beckett was in your lives, before I came along." Maggie could understand better, that Alexis isn't mad at her. She still very angry with Kate for not only hurting him; but her as well.

"I'll go talk to her." Rick was getting up out of his seat.

"No, let me talk to her." Maggie had gotten up to go upstairs to talk to Alexis as she knock on the door, "Alexis, it's agent Froster. Can I come in talk to you."


	5. Chapter 5

Maggie heard, "come in," as she enter saw Alexis sitting down on the bed. Alexis was sitting and crying her eyes out, "I'm sorry, I don't mean to snap at you. I have been so angry, at detective Beckett for almost a year."

Maggie pulled up a chair seating across from Alexis, "I figured as much. You are still so angry, she don't just hurt your dad. She hurt you too, don't she?"

"Yes, I have never forgiven her. But I worry about my dad falling in love again." Alexis was looking down crying harder.

Maggie was watching Castle daughter cry her eyes out, it broke her heart. "Alexis, I'm sorry I know how much you most hate me, right now. I know you may never trust another woman in your father life again." Maggie was about to get up and leave when.

"Wait, don't go I'm sorry I don't mean to took my anger out on you." Alexis pleaded guilty.

Back to Castle

Rick was wondering how everything was going between Maggie and Alexis upstairs in his daughter bedroom.

"Richard, darling what's going on with you and agent Froster?" Martha asked him.

"I don't know mother, I wish I know." Rick don't understand why he was starting to like Maggie. "Maggie is a total mystery to me. I find that quiet attractive about her."

Martha was looking at her son, it had been year since anyone other then Katherine. But Martha couldn't really think about Beckett anymore, now this young woman came into her son life. But she could tell something was bothering him; "Richard, what's the matter."

"Kate came over late last night." Rick tell her.

"And?"

"She told me; she wants me back and she kissed me." Rick couldn't look at his mother for a while. "But this time I don't feel anything from the kiss expected regret and anger."

"Richard, what was your regret about the kiss?" Martha was asking him; cause after all her son had waited for Katherine for a long time. But she had to go and betrayed him in the worst way possible.

"Mother, I felt like I had betrayed Maggie."

"Why, do you feel you had betrayed Maggie?" Martha was curious about why her son had felt that way.

"I don't know, maybe cause she stood up against Kate and her friends. She did threaten Ryan and Esposito as they tried to arrest me again." Rick said, "when Kate tried to arrest me again without an arrest warrant."

Martha hissed, "again, seriously what is her deal."

"I don't know, I have no clue who Kate is anymore. She had gone crazy it's really scary, at times makes me questions to what I was thinking in the beginning." Rick shake his head, "she, used the same line that she had used two years ago. After she kissed me all of the pain, anger had come back again." Rick told his mother.

The door open up from upstairs as Alexis and Maggie came downstairs together talking and laughing. Both girls were looking at Castle as they were in front of him.

Martha had an idea, "Maggie, I would like to took you out shopping with me and Alexis."

"I wouldn't wanna imposed." Maggie wasn't sure how she felt about Castle yet.

"Nonsense come along dear." Martha, Alex and Maggie were ready for some shopping. "Will see you later, Richard."

Castle watched all three women leave, he clean up the breakfast mess, did all of the dishes after that he went back to writing.

At the twelve precinct

Kate Beckett wasn't having much luck in getting Castle to come back to her cause of one woman Maggie Froster. God how she hated the woman, what give her the right to think she knew anything about my life. Then the phone rang, "detective Beckett?"

"Hello, detective Beckett. I have something you want badly." The man voice told her.

"What could you have that I possibly want." Kate was thinking this man on the phone was a waste of time.

"We both have one person in common."

"Who would that be." Kate was holding her breath and waiting.

"Special agent Maggie Froster." The hiss out loud.

Kate was looking around, "I'm listening."

At the Mall

Maggie went through five stores with Martha and Alexis as Alexis was off in a different store. Martha and Maggie had stop at a restaurant for a drink, as they seat there waiting for Alexis.

"Now that were alone I was wanting to talk to you." Maggie had a feeling this talk was coming.

"What do you wanna talk about?" Maggie asked her.

"What going on between you and my son?" Martha got to the point.

"Were just friend's is all." Maggie tell her.

"I hate to tell you this in the beginning when Richard and Katherine meet I thought there were prefect for each other. Every time my son would come home heart broken cause she was off dating that detective or doctor motorcycle boy as my son called him. But them when she finally open her eyes and told him she wanted only him. I was so happy for them, but I guess it wasn't meant to last forever. Katherine was never going to be happy with my son or anyone her mother murder case was always more important to her then anything or anyone else." Martha looked close to tears as she finished, "I'm a terrible mother, I should have stood up for my son more and not picked Katherine ever time a problem would come up in between the two."

Maggie was standing there not knowing what to say at first, then she was thinking about to the day at the coffee shop. Rick, had a look on his face look he couldn't believe that someone stood up for him. Had no stood up to Kate Beckett at all and laid the blame on Rick, poor guy. Sure Rick had his faults, but he shouldn't have to took the blame for one person mistakes. Maggie could feel a pain deep within her heart, she had never felt this way before, not when she was dating or sleeping with other men. Maggie stop dating and sleeping around all together about three years ago.

Back with Kate

The man in the parking garage was covered up by the darkness a he handed her a huge file. Kate was holding on to the file as the man in the shadows left without a word.

Kate walked back to her car open up the file to have a look inside, but after she finished reading it. Kate had a way to get rid of Maggie Froster; it was now or never.

Back with Maggie, Martha and Alexis

Martha was crying her eyes out as she looked Maggie, "you most think, I'm not very good mother?"

Maggie goes to reassure her; "no, of course I don't. But I'm beginning to understand why Rick took all of Kate's abuse. It most be hard when the people you love don't have your back, all of your friend's which I don't think care about him; since I'm guessing they were Kate friend's. But I thought for sure his family would have his back, but I guess not." Maggie couldn't help, but cry too. "Martha you have to remember Rick is your family and Alexis too."

Alexis had just gotten back was looking at her grandma and Maggie as they were crying there eyes out. "Is everything alright?"

Martha looked at her granddaughter, "yes, everything alright dear."

Maggie wipe under her eyes and was smiling up at Alexis, "don't worry everything fine now."

Alexis don't wanna ask, but she had to, "I saw a scar on your abdomen. You can tell me it's none of business, did something bad happen to you."

Maggie wasn't sure if she should tell them or not, she took a deep breath. "My scar I got it from being stab, by a serial killer when I was five years old. He killed both of my parents in cold blood and left me for dead. I was in a coma for about a year, after I woke up I was sent to an orphanage. I lived there my whole life and I got into college and was in the police academy. After graduating I started to date and have sex with men and I got so obsessed with my parents murders and trying to find there killer that it almost destroy me. My captain made me go to therapy and it made me see that I was holding on to the past and not living my life. I had to asked myself would my parents be proud of me; no they be disappointed in me. So I give up there case, dating and sex about three years ago."

Back to Castle

Rick got done writing more chapters was thinking about asking Maggie out for dinner.


	6. Chapter 6

Maggie phone rang, "hello?" She was wondering what could Castle possible need right now.

"Hello, to you too agent Froster." Castle was laughing a little, "so, how shopping going with my mother and daughter?"

"I like your family." Maggie was looking at window of the restaurant, "was there something you needed?" She got right to the point.

"Yes, how would feel about having dinner together tonight? You knew just the two of us." Rick was nervous as he waited for her answer. When she don't say anything at first, he was sweating a little bit. "Is it too soon" he thought to himself.

"I would really love to have dinner with you." Maggie need something to wear, "what time do I need to be ready by?"

"Can you be ready by eight o'clock?" Rick asked her; as he was looking through his clothes. He pulled out an all black three piece suit, waiting for her to answer as he start the shower.

"Yes, I can." Looking in a store with dresses as Alexis and Martha were coming up. "I'll see you at eight o'clock."

"I'll see you, then." He got in the shower was clean up.

Martha asked, "need some help."

"Yes, that would be good. Thank you." Maggie and Martha pulled dressed off the rack. Alexis was looking at the heels that would look for the dress. Martha then took off to a hair salon, as Alexis and Maggie were putting what dress want better with heels for each dress.

Martha and Alexis were waiting for Maggie to come out of the dressing room. As she came out of the dressing room, dress in a long sleeve red dress. Both Alexis and Martha were looking at each other, "no."

Maggie try on five dress and then she put on the black cocktail dress, getting out of the dressing room and showing it to Martha and Alexis. "Yes, this is the one." Both agreed with her; Martha brought her the dress.

"Now, let's get a move on. It's time to fix your hair and makeup." Martha took her to a good friend of her.

Rick was at the front entrance of his building as he saw a taxis pull up. As the door open up, he stop breathing. Maggie was breath taking in a short black cocktail dress, her hair was pulled up with curls and she had on a little makeup.

Maggie had her purse was looking around when she spotted Rick, looking at her with his mouth wide open. As she walked closed and kissed his cheek, "hello."

"Hello, to you too." Rick hold out his elbow , she took it as Rick car was pulled up right next to them.

They arrive at the restaurant as they were lead to there table, took there sits. As they were eating dinner, Rick looked over her head. "You, have got to be fucking kidding me."

Maggie was looking at him; "what's, wrong?" She looked behind was watching as Lanie and Esposito were sitting down for dinner.

Rick wish they would just leave his life forever, but unfortunately you don't get what you always want.

Maggie wish she took his pain away for him; "I hate to do this." She says to him; before he can say something. She slammed her lips against his lips as they were kissing deeply.

Lanie and Esposito were sitting there talking, they had seen Castle come in with agent Froster. Lanie saw them kissing each other as they were lip lock, he was looking at her. He followed her eyes was shocked by the hot make out session as Castle pulled away. He left money on the table and left in a hurry as Maggie and Rick were laughing together. "I can't believe that." Lanie says as they had there dinner together.

Maggie and Rick were outside the restaurant laughing together, then Maggie says. "Did, you see the look on there faces."

Rick was still looking at her; he lean down to kiss her again.

Maggie was shocked but kiss back as she pulled back, "why, did you kiss me?"

Rick look at her and says, "I been a fool. I thought Kate was the one for me. See now and I don't feel nothing when Kate kiss me the other day. The relationship between is very much over, I felt nothing. But when I kiss you I felt a bright burn in my stomach."

Maggie couldn't believe it even her stomach was burning too. "I feel the same way about you." She kissed him deeply.

Back to Kate

Kate Beckett phone ring, "Beckett."

"Kate, it's Lanie listen. Remember that agent Froster woman?"

"Yes, what about her."

"Me and Esposito saw Castle and Froster together having dinner and they kiss." Lanie sent a picture to Kate of them kissing outside the restaurant.

Kate Beckett saw the picture was very angry, "that, bitch stole my man." She says more to herself. "She is so going to regret this day."

Back to Rick and Maggie

Maggie open her hotel room door as she walked in he followed right be home her. He put a do not disturb sign in the electric key motor, as he took off his coat. Maggie took off the heels and Rick took off his shoes, he walked up to Maggie kiss her passionately.

Maggie start to unbuttoned his shirt taking it off and dropping it to the floor. His hands unzip her dress as it fall to the floor, he back her into the wall looking deep into her eyes.

Rick and Maggie had moved to the bed as his pants are off, he was in his boxer briefs. Maggie was only in her black lace strapless bra and short black lace panties. Rick turn over on his back as Maggie was on top of him; his hands unclip her bra as it fall to the side.

Rick hands on her breasts squeezing them, stroking her nipples with his fingertips. She moan loudly, her hand inside his boxer was stroking his cock. He groan loud as she was stroking him fast, as he turn her on her back. His mouth was on her breast licking and sucking on her flesh, his tongue stroke against her nipple.

Maggie hands moving up and down his back stroking it with her fingers. Her hands are pulling down his boxers as he pulled down her panties. Both his boxers and her panties are completely off her body. He thrust deep inside her; both groaned loudly.

"Oh, god, yes. Oh, Rick right there." She moaned out loudly.

Rick was leaning on his hands as he was thrusting hard and fast, "Maggie, you feel so good."

They made love until the both of them couldn't continue anymore.

The next morning

Maggie was taking a hot shower, once she was done got out and dried off. Was dress as Rick had a cup of coffee, he had already had a shower was fully dress. He kissed her; "I'll see you later."

Rick walked out the door and Maggie was fixing herself a hot cop of coffee. There was a knock at the door, "who is it?"

"Police, open up." As she open the door, "Maggie Froster, your under a arrest for murder." As the cops cuffed her hands behind her back.

Back to Rick

Rick had just gotten home and into a change of clothes, there was knock at his done. "Who is it?"

"Were from the agency were special agent Froster, worked at mind if we talk to you?" Rick open up the door to let them in.

"What's this have to do with Maggie?" Rick asked them.

"Agent Froster, we think she's in grove danger." One of the agents said.

"Danger from what?" Rick felt like his heart was about ready to drop all the way to his feet.

"We have sources that the man, who killed her parents and almost killed Froster. Back to finished her off and to disappear forever." One of the agents said.

Rick felt his heart drop down as he fall to his knees and blackout.


	7. Chapter 7

Rick was on the couch with a cloth over his head, as he took off the cloth saw his mother and daughter seating in chairs. "Hey, you two what happened?" He asked as he set up, the last thing he remembered was the agents telling him that Maggie was in grave danger.

Martha had tears in her eyes as she was crying, "you, passed out after hearing that someone was after Maggie. We already know about Maggie past she told me and Alexis while we were out shopping together. I feel so sorry for her; my heart just broke for her."

Alexis then said, "the other agents went to go pick up, Froster and bring her here." She had her head down in her hands, was crying in her hands. "Dad, I'm so sorry for how I acted when Maggie first got here I thought she was like Beckett. But I see she is nothing like her at all."

Rick got up and hug his daughter tightly to him; "you have nothing to be sorry about. Everyone thinks they have to protect their parents from cruel people." He is rubbing her back kiss her forehead. "I forgive you. Everything going to be alright, I promised you that."

The door is knock on and Martha goes to answer the door as father and daughter embrace each other. But, he look over his daughter shoulder saw the agents had a piss off looks on there faces. As he got up had a bad feeling that something bad had happened.

"What's going on here?" Rick goes over to the agents.

The head agent answer him; "agent Froster, has been arrests."

Rick was shocked by this, "for what?" He was shaking his head back and forth.

"For murder, but we discovered that someone give false evidence about a dead couple." The agents shake there heads with anger.

"Murder?!" Rick yelled out loud.

"A detective Beckett had a arrest warrant from some cop. But it was a false warrant and the officer Winter's was a false name." He was very angry and so was the rest of the team.

Back to Maggie

Maggie was sitting on a bench in the cell hoping she would get the chance for a phone call. As she was leaning her back against the bars, hoping someone would come and help her.

The officer came to her cell and open it up, handcuffed her hands behind her back. As he took her up to the fourth floor of homicide division, everyone was clapping and congratulating detective Beckett on a big arrest.

Maggie saw a cop with Beckett and her team, but what stop her cold was the look in the man eyes. Everything froze in that moment, as she looked into his black eyes saw nothing in his eyes. Maggie whispered under her breath, "he's find me after all of this years."

He walk over to her had a hand wrap painful around her arm, Maggie had tears in her eyes. As he whisper in her ear, "I been waiting for this a very long time. Now, don't make a scene in front of them or I'll blow them all up on this floor."

Maggie wasn't going to let anyone get hurt as he took her to the elevator. As he dragged her over to a old van tossed her inside roughly. She couldn't see anything as he drove away with her. She whispered to herself, "I love you, Rick."

Back to Kate

Kate Beckett was taking her seat in victory as she was happy got rid of her problem. Lanie was sitting in Castle old chair, they were talking about the big arrest she had made. Lanie eyes were big as she saw who had gotten off the elevator. "Hey, what's wrong?" Kate asked worried as she look behind her. "Castle?!" She says, so excited she misses the rage in his eyes as she tried to hug him; only for him to shove her away from him.

"Don't touched me. Where is she?" Castle demand in his angry voice.

"Where is who? Oh, you mean agent Froster. She's gone I give her to an officer Winter's." Kate had a smirk on her face.

Caste face went from anger, worry and dead pale. "There is no officers Winter's. He lied to you; Kate. And now cause of you Maggie may lose her life."

Kate smirked drop, "what do you mean there's no officers Winter's?! He had an arrest warrant and documents. Plus all the evidence he had on her; what does her life been in danger have anything to do with it." She was happy as she had arrested a long time murderer.

Castle bright blue eyes had a fire to him; "I don't think, your going to be smiling for long. Cause especially since you made one more big mistake. No, who I'm I kidding. You made a lot of huge mistakes, but then again so did everyone else in this room. Maybe if you had been looking for Eric Vaughn killer; but, no, you were so busy worrying about me."

Kate Beckett had forgotten all about that, "Castle, what do you mean I made a mistake?"

Castle was looking around the room, "you, gave Maggie away to a madman. Who murder her parents right in front of her when she was a child. He stab her to thinking he had killed her; but no she survived the odds. Was in a coma for a year, but the moment he finds out she alive and guess what you gave her to him as if her life don't matter. I'm through with you, with this whole precinct and with New York and I hope for your sakes Maggie better be alive and unharmed. I promise you and everyone in this division I will have all of your badges." Castle run to the stairs and out the door.

Kate felt like the breath had been knocked out of her; as she fall backwards and landed in her chair. As she was looking at everyone in the room, they all had there heads down and couldn't look at her. She looked at her friend's as she cried and said, "oh, God, what have I done?" Kate asked herself.

Back to Castle

Rick had gotten outside and he was trying not to cry. But he need to be strong for Maggie, "where could he have taken her?"

He took a taxi back home and saw his family waiting for him; "he has her and she's going to die." As he was crying so hard, his daughter arms were wrapped tightly around his waist.

"Dad, they find her. You gotta believe that if nothing else." Alexis was hoping that Maggie was alright.

Martha heart broke and she was crying too, "please, let Maggie be safe."

Back to Maggie

Maggie wasn't sure how long he had been driving as he stopped. He pulled on her hair; pulling her up as Maggie cried in pain. He took her inside, what most have been an old factory of some kind. As he took her upstairs and dragged her over to a chair as he uncuff her wrist shoved her on the chair and pulled her cuffs hand behind her back and cuffs her hand again. He pulled out some duck tape and tape up her mouth.

He laughed darkly, "I bet you, by the time I'm through with you and all your going to be wishing you were dead before long."

Back to Castle

Rick was looking at the city night lights as darkness was covering the city. He don't know what to do, and wish he had a clue as to where Maggie was at. He heard a knock on his door, as he went to go answer it. He was so darn shocked at who was all at the door, "what, the fuck are you all doing here?"


	8. Chapter 8

Rick is looking at Kate, Lanie, Javier and Kevin at his door. "Why, are you all here? Haven't you all done enough damage." He was about ready to shut the door in there faces. But a hand and foot had stop the door from closing, "Beckett, haven't you and your team, cause enough trouble."

Kate had tears in her eyes, "Rick, we all wanna help you." She was pleading with him. "I fucked up, royalty." She was looking at him with regret in her eyes, as was the other three. "We should have tried to find out, Eric Vaughn killer. Not, them trying to help me. To destroy a young woman life."

Lanie was looking at him with regret and remorse, "Rick, I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have tried to help, Kate. We should have remembered that you were our friend too. You, need support and instead we knew you don't do anything wrong. But, Kate was our friend first and we thought were helping out. We wanna help you; we will start by trying to help you find Maggie."

Javier was up next, "look, bro I messed up too. I should have looked for the guy, who killed Eric Vaughn. But, instead I gave an innocent woman to her parents murderer." He don't wanna look Castle in the eyes at first, but he had to face the man he had once called him friend. "I wanna help you, find her."

Kevin was next to come up, "we were all in the wrong. We should have told, Beckett to stop and worry about you. But, we don't and now it's all of our fault. We all wanna help you; to find Maggie and bring her home." Kevin was looking down he hated all that he did against Rick.

Rick was looking at them, "alright, you can all help." He held out his hand, before they could thank him; "I don't do this to easy your all guilt. I'm only letting you help me, cause I don't know what else to do. But doesn't mean I forgive you all. After this is over with I closed this chapter in my life for good, understood."

Everyone was looking at each other with sadness and understanding. "We understand." As Kate and Lanie are crying harder, Kevin and Javier are looking down with guilt in there eyes. As they walked in to the loft and as he closed the door, Alexis and Martha aren't happy to see them.

Back to Maggie

As she is crying and groaning as she hurt from what the madman had done to her. But he be back again to hurt her all over again.

Back to Kate

Kate was looking at her team and looking at were Castle is sitting with Alexis and Martha. They were all holding on to both of his hands, she just kept thinking how could I have messed things up so badly. More importantly since she let her own jealousy get in the way of justice and she let a killer get away from her; more like she let him walk away.

Lanie had a hand on her arm, "hey, girl you okay."

"No, I let so many things get in the way. I should have known that a real killer was here." Kate told her.

She need to talk to Rick, as she got up to face him; she could see Alexis hateful look at her. "Castle, can I talk to you?"

"I guess so." He says to her; getting up from the couch. He walked over to his office and closed the door behind them. "What, do you need to talk to me; about?"

"Castle, I have made some pretty bad mistakes. My jealousy got to me and I let a murderer go free." Kate hate to be weak in front of people, but she hadn't been strong either that lead to her making an even worst mistake. "I should have left you alone and I know how much you hate me; right now."

"I don't hate you. But I don't like you; you let Maggie get taken away by someone whose story you should have checkout first. But that thought don't occur to you; did it." Rick was so angry he couldn't think straight.

Kate Beckett knew what Castle said was true, she could have seen if the man story was true. But what could she say, to fix this or make it better. She knew there was no fixing this she had made a way bigger mess of things. "Your, right about everything I completely messed up and I can't fix this. I should have seen passed his lie, but I just wanted her out of the way."

Rick was ready to blow up with his anger, "you know what? You and Maggie are a lot a alike. Your both hardworking, intelligent, both want justice for your mom and her own parents." He took a deep breath before he continued on, "But, there are some huge difference between you two. She lost both of her parents, you still have your dad. She was obsessed like you; but she stop after going to therapy cause she knows that both of her parents wouldn't be proud. She told me that vengeance isn't justice, I think deep inside you like being broken and need that obsession."

Kate Beckett couldn't look Castle in the eyes cause she knew he was right.

Rick had to get all of this out, he spoke again, "I don't think there ever was going to be an always for us." He had been holding it in for too long, "you get into relationships with men and used them, cause you know the relationship isn't going anywhere else. After that you find ways to complain about your love life, about me even if I don't do anything to you."

Kate nod her head, "your right."

"I wish we had never meet, I know it was wrong to force my way into your life. But, I should have left after the first case. You almost sent an innocent man to prison for a crime he don't do. But then again you did the same thing to me too. What crime did I commented,what did I do wrong? Did I kill anyone?"

Kate shake her head , "no."

Rick continued on, "When I saw you and Eric Vaughn kissing and getting hot and heavy. You made me wait four years for a date and kiss. Then you go off and find someone else who is much more of a womanizer then I I'm. But you can't let me have a love of my own, you have to get involved again."

Kate Beckett was crying hard and he was right. She had made him wait for her which wasn't right. She realized something, "your in love with her."

Rick don't flinch at all, "yes, I do love her."


	9. Chapter 9

Rick couldn't believe he had admit he was in love with special agent Maggie Froster. As he looked at Kate, "we don't belong together. I been picking all of the wrong women in my life, now that I find her; I'm not letting her go anytime soon. I used to believe you were the one for me. But I see now, that I would never be your first choice, that I be more of a last choice. I think it's time I face the fact of life."

Kate Beckett was looking at him; "What are you saying, Castle?"

Rick looked at her and says, "that this thing between us, is over with I'm done trying to break your walls down. But I don't think it's your walls stopping you; it's you. Your afraid to move forward, cause that would mean you having to let go of your past. But your not going let go of it are you?"

Kate couldn't answer cause the answer was, "yes."

Rick could now see the truth right in front of him. Kate Beckett wasn't going to changed, Rick couldn't help her anymore she had to do it on her own. You can't people overnight and you can't make them into something there not. He needed to filly let her go for good this time around. "Kate, I know I sound like a broken record. But, it's time I'm letting you go now. I can't keep doing this to my family and Maggie. Your right I'm in love with Maggie, I hope to tell her; when we find her I'm going to tell her and I hope she feels the same way." He had Maggie file the special agents had left him a copy of when he had looked at it, he felt his heart break. "I want you, to look at Maggie file so you can see how badly you and your team fuck up."

Kate Beckett don't wanna show weakness, but right now she don't care anymore. She was losing the man she loved, but she h

?ad already lost him. "I understand, I lost you forever haven't I."

Rick was walking out of his office and he need some air, "Maggie, please be okay. I'll find you, I love you." He whispered. As he went up to the roof, looking over the city. As he was staring down he don't notice someone joined him; he wasn't going to look and see who it was.

Javier did walk up there first to check on Castle, he had felt bad Castle had been on the roof for almost an hour. When he saw Maggie file seen the picture of a five year old child hook up to machine, it break his heart. Maggie had been through hell, but she survive it all against the odds. But now he was feeling super guilty he had given Maggie back to her parents murderer and he had given her back to a man who almost killed her. "Hey bro, I'm really sorry for what happened today."

Rick could forgive something, but as Maggie bring taking by her parents murderer that was a big no. As he was starting at nothing at first, but he turned around to face Javier, "right now we're not bros anymore. You, Kevin, Lanie and Kate aren't anything to me right now. You all sent an innocent woman to her death, most have made you all happy. Did it ever occur to you it was odd, that a cop would all of the suddenly show up out of the blue. I saw you all looking so happy that you gave someone away, who you all thought was guilty."

Back to Maggie..

As she was cuffed to a chair surrounded by officers that didn't give a shit, she was wondering a way of escape, since the handcuffs were to tight, she couldn't get lose. She was taken into a room on questioning, the cop gaged her, she didn't think this was regular police work. The cop hit her with a police stick saying "did you really think you could hide away, you dumb bitch!". "Your not a cop" she said, he hit her again saying "it was all to easy, getting you here from New York, by killing Eric Vaughan" he spoke like a mad man.

Back to Castle

Rick had came down from the roof, "have you all found anything yet?"

"Yes, we have a location." Kevin told him.

"I'm going with you all. Don't argue with me; I'm going one way or another." Rick got out his writer vest, as the others find a old factory out by New York Harbor.

Kate called in for back up everyone was going to help get special agent Froster out of danger.

Rick was inside with them as they move around and heard an anger voice coming from upstairs. "Get ready everyone."

Back to Maggie

Rick hears one say, "you should have seen fucking parents before they died, your father begged like a little bitch before I gutted his stomach, and your mother was fucked very well before we buried alive in her daughter's back yard", "what do you think fuck her then shoot her or shoot her then fuck her" one spoke.

Back to Rick

"NYPD freezes. Drop your weapons and put your hands up." Rick run over to Maggie took out the gag another officer uncuff her.

Maggie was taken to the hospital, as Rick sit with her; he whispers in her ear, "I love you."

"I love you too" Maggie kiss him passionately as they waited for her paperwork.

Back to Kate

Kate Beckett knock on the door of Captain Gates office.

"Come in."

Kate Beckett was in her office, "sir, I know cause a lot of trouble and got an innocent woman near killed today cause of my jealousy."

Captain Gates wasn't happy with Beckett or her team, "you disgraced the NYPD cause of your wrongful convicted an innocent woman. You will have to spend some time in jail or if you go quietly there will be no problem."

Kate Beckett took off her badge and gun laid it on the desk. She was handcuffed by two officers, she went without a fight.


	10. Chapter 10

Future seven years later

Kate Beckett is in California on business after all she was disgrace detective, she had lost everything after she gave false evidence and false documents about Maggie Froster. Then handing her over to her parents murderer, almost got her killed. What hurt the most was how disappointed her father was in her; she made a deal to never get involved in law enforcement of any kind ever again.

One morning Kate goes for a run in the park spot a familiar face in the park. She walk up slowly to the person sitting there, "hello, Castle."

Rick was turning to face the person, "hello, Beckett. It's been a long time." He said with no emotion on his face or voice. As he turn back to watched two year old twin boys. He was holding a small baby girl in his arms, he was making funny faces at her as she giggle.

Kate wasn't sure what to do sit or stand, "look Castle, I'm so sorry for everything that happened. The cheating with Eric Vaughn was a big huge mistake, one I regret. But more importantly I'm very sorry for what I did to Maggie, I just kept thinking about trying to get you back as my one and done."

Rick then said, "wait here." He walked up to his oldest daughter Alexis handing off his daughter to her. As he walked back to the park bench, he made room for her to seat down. But he don't wanna sit too close to her either, as he seat down and look at her. "You, wanna talk so talk."

Kate look over at Castle children, "you have a beautiful family."

"Yes, my two little boys and my second daughter I'm very luck man. I wouldn't trade them for anything in the world." Rick had the biggest smile on his face. "I knew you have apologize before with the whole Eric Vaughn incident. Last time we saw each other was when Maggie was being hurt by a madman and I not knowing what to do. But when I find her tied to a chair beating, shaking and crying and he was looking at her with rage telling her; she should have dead that night with her parents." Rick was so angry that night, he could forgive Beckett for the cheating. As for his wife been beating and torture that's one thing right now he couldn't forgive her for.

Kate was trying not to cry cause of that night she lost everything her career and friend's. She had nothing left only a career as a bounty hunter, that was the only work she could find. "Castle, I shouldn't have tried to get you back into my life."

"No, I realized that I wasn't enough for you. Maybe no one was ever good enough for you." Kate goes to say something, but he hold up a hand to stop her from speaking. "Every time I tried to be apart of your life, I ended up getting hurt more ever single day of my life. I should never had gotten involved in your life, that was a huge mistake. I won't say thank you. Cause I will admit it lead me to my wife and to me having a family of my own." Rick looked over to his children.

Kate was crying as she looked at him; "I wish I could go back to the beginning of that day with Eric Vaughn. Should have shove him away from me; should have fight for our always. But no instead I lose the man I love to another woman, who took away everything from me and including you."

Rick got up to walk away from Beckett, but she had a death grip on his arm.

Kate was begging, "please, don't go I'm very sorry. I just let my emotions get the better of me."

Rick seat down as he looked at her again, saw a broken woman and she looked more like a lost girl. "I'll stay and talk to you on one condition."

"What the condition?" Kate was wiping her eyes.

"You don't bad mouth my wife." Rick look her in the eyes, waiting for her to either get up or agree to his condition.

"I agree to the condition." Kate was surprise that Rick was protecting Maggie. "Castle, can I asked you a question."

"Sure." Rick turned to watch his children with there older sister as the twin boys were laughing and jumping up and down.

"How Maggie been doing?" Kate hated to asked about her.

"She getting better, other days she struggles and sometimes she has awful nightmares some nights. Maggie has been in therapy for five years, sometimes I go with her other times she goes alone. I admire her and it makes me love her everyday and more." Rick had a far away look in his eyes.

Kate was hating the look in his eyes as she saw how happy he was. Maggie did something that she couldn't do put Rick first in her life. "She's everything I'm not." She had tears in her eyes, "I let my mother's case got in the way of me having a life. Lived and breath my mother's case, until there was nothing left. Then after I cheat on you; I lost you forever and to a better woman. Rick, I want you to knew I'll always love you and I'll always regret how our always was ruined by me." Kate got up looked at him one last time. "Good bye Rick." Kate was running away from him.

Rick watched as she run off, "good bye Kate." As he walked over to his family and watching them have fun.

Maggie was cooking a meal for her husband and children as the door open up, the kids, Alexis and Rick walk in through the door. "Hey, honey." She walks up to him and kiss him deeply on the lips.

Later that night

Rick and Maggie were alone in there bedroom as they were very tried as both seat and laid on there bed.

"Rick, did something happened today?" Maggie asked him; he had been very quiet at dinner.

"Yes, I ran into Beckett at the park today." Rick wasn't very happy to see her; but she did promise it would be the last time.

Maggie was shocked, "why, was Beckett at the park today?"

Rick answered her, "she was running the trail and she saw me."

Three years later

Alexis, her husband and baby girl are visiting her siblings and her parents. As they all were sitting around a fire pit enjoying the summer air. They all are having a really good time.

Ten years later

Kate Beckett is on her death bed, she never solved her mother case and she was all alone. As she had tears running down her face, there was nothing to live for anymore. No husband, no kids, no family and no friends there was nothing left for her. "Good bye Rick."

END


End file.
